


beach beach lets go to the beach

by yum3no



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Day At The Beach, M/M, fun times!!, hornyrio, i dont even have my license yet but ive already caused 13 accidents, kurapika cant drive and neither can i, leorio is a beanpole, mf stands at 6'3" ugh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/pseuds/yum3no
Summary: gon lost his shoes.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	beach beach lets go to the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mi_lky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/gifts).



as the car finally parks in an empty slot, kurapika slams his hands down on the steering wheel.

" _t_ _here!"_ kurapika announces from the drivers' seat, exasperated. "we are at the god damn beach. and we are _alive,_ no thanks to your screaming." 

"barely!" killua cries from the back seat. "you almost hit seven different cars! you're a terrible driver! you should've let leorio drive!"

"it is my car. i paid the gas. i decide who drives." he whips his head around to check on the two boys. gon is sitting there, wide-eyed, as he clutches the seatbelt.

they had agreed upon using kurapika's car, since it was generally better and had more of a 'summer fun' vibe than leorio's beat down car. their reluctance began when kurapika had denied leorio access to the drivers' seat, but it was too late to change course.

kurapika looks at leorio in the passenger seat. "holy shit." leorio was the safer driver of the two. he refuses to go above the speed limit or the speed of traffic under any and all circumstances.

kurapika, however, does it without a conscious decision.

he rolls his eyes at how 'dramatic' they are about his reckless driving, and swats at leorio's chest before getting out of the car. "come on. get out, before other people take the good spots."

gon's mood changes in a blink of an eye, and he's already helping kurapika unload the bags from the trunk. leorio claims the cooler of drinks and snacks, and killua provides the least amount of help by carrying just a volleyball.

gon, even with two bags of unnecessary deflated floaties and toys they had impulsively bought, sprinted onto the sand and found the perfect spot. it was isolated from other people, but near a beach volleyball setup and not too far from shade if they decide the umbrellas aren't good enough. 

killua jogs after his best friend, leorio and kurapika following. 

"right here!" gon calls. "i found a spot!"

killua drops the bags in the sand with a soft thud, and takes in the scenery and the hot air while stretching. he needed it after the two hour car drive. his shirt is the first to come off, and gon is quick to follow.

"'race you to the water." killua grins, toeing off his shoes quickly. he's not sure when gon took _his_ shoes off, or where they are now. but that concern quickly became abandoned when gon took off without warning, and killua was just focused on making sure he didn't lose.

leorio took his sweet time walking next to kurapika and reminding him what a horrible driver he was. 

it really was going in through one ear and out the other, though.

"grab this end," kurapika instructed, handing leorio the end of a towel.

"are you even listening to me?" leorio frowned, but complied and they set it on the sand. he started setting up the umbrellas. 

"would it hurt your feelings if i said no?"

"yes."

"then no. i am not listening." kurapika sighs, sitting down on the towel. leorio set up a umbrella on top of him, then joined him under it.

"shit, it's fucking hot," leorio curses the weather, to which kurapika hums in agreement and takes out a book. 

"we should go in the water." leorio suggests. "what if the boys drown?"

"no way." kurapika laughs, looking at him with a knowing look. "i take off my shirt, and you turn into a dog." 

leorio blushes and feigns offense. "i do not!" he sputters, to which kurapika laughs again.

"i can hardly get changed without you trying to make out with me." 

"but you don't mind it." leorio argues. kurapika hums again.

"i don't mind it most of the time. but we're in public. if i remove even one of the buttons and you see my collarbone, you'll go crazy."

"i won't!" leorio lays down next to him, and tugs teasingly at his shirt. kurapika slaps his hand away.

"agh, you're such a prude." leorio huffs. so much for his original plan.

"call me names all you want, leorio." kurapika brings his attention back to his book, much to leorio's dismay. 

leorio and kurapika sit there in silence, occasionally hearing killua or gon scream from the water, but choosing to ignore it. kurapika reads his book, and leorio watches the sky pass by over them. 

leorio doesn't snap back from spacing out until he hears kurapika shriek after loud yelling from gon and killua.

"huh-?" he sits up, seeing a now-soaked kurapika being tackled by two dripping wet boys. he notices an empty bucket discarded to the side, which obviously has been used against kurapika.

"you piece of shit!" kurapika cries, his white button-down now see through. gon and killua laugh, but they're quick to take off once kurapika gets up and starts chasing them.

it takes leorio a second to process exactly what's happening, but he gets up once it clicks. "hey, wait!" he discards his shirt and runs after the three boys. 

gon and killua are laughing loudly, but it turns into screams when kurapika manages to catch gon. he picks gon up, and slams him into the water (where it's deep enough for him not to get hurt). 

the water is up to kurapika's belly, and gon and killua's torso, and leorio takes a little longer to get to them because it's fucking _cold._

"hey!" kurapika shouts when killua jumps on his back, but kurapika is quick to flip him over into the water. gon laughs at his friend until he gets dragged down underneath. the water isn't the clearest, so he doesn't register where the two boys are until they both jump on him and push him under the water. 

through the chaos, leorio can't help but note how good kurapika looks with wet hair. 

they are _definitely_ disrupting other families who are trying to have a peaceful day at the beach, but none of them find it in them to care. 

the next two hours are filled with violent water play, and chicken fights that went too far (killua and kurapika won). 

by the end of the day, they lost kurapika's book and his white shirt, as well as both of gon's shoes. 

kurapika enjoys the quiet ride back to the city; with leorio's holding his hand and singing loudly in the passenger seat, and the two younger boys sleeping soundly in the back.


End file.
